What humans call 'Love'
by StarTrekkie1
Summary: It's Hoshi's birthday, Archer dances on rock and roll, T'Pol plays her harp and sings, Trip dances with a Vulcan and T'Pol realizes something.


**This is fluffy sweet little fic about T'Pol and Trip. This is my first fanfiction and please note that English is my second language. I have just watched Terra Prime and I am seriously considering murdering the writers. HOW COULD THEY KILL THE BABY? This fic takes place before Home happens.**

 _ **Enterprise, T'Pol and Trip and the rest are not mine. Where they mine, T'Pol and Trip would have already been married, T'Pol would have been pregnant and no baby's would die because evil writers want drama. I'm just a sad fanfiction writer who likes fluff.**_

T'Pol was sitting at her table in the party alone. Captain Archer who had sat with her the whole evening was now having dancing on some kind of rock song with Hoshi Sato. It was Hoshi's birthday and she had wanted a 'fancy cool' party with lots of music and food. T'Pol had been sitting the whole night, a little bit talking to Captain Archer and sipping her tea. Normally she would have left already but she had promised Hoshi to sing a song. She was regretting her decision but the ensign had begged her. Trip sat down next to her.

'So, miss Vulcan, not going to dance?' He asked. He was obviously drunk. Humans, T'Pol thought wearily.

'No, I am not.' She said and took another sip of her chamomile tea.

'O c'mon T'Pol, relax a little, let your hair hang loose.' He said.

'I do not understand. Is my hair not already loose?' She asked. This man was strange. Her hair was loose.

'No, Polly, it's a saying.'

'What did you call me?'

'Polly.'

'I advice you not to call me that.'

'And what if I do?'

Hoshi interrupted. The song had ended and now she wanted the first officer to perform.

'Subcommander T'Pol, suffering from lack of logic has agreed to sing a song.' Said Hoshi smiling. Everyone applauded and sat down. T'Pol wanted to travel back in time to tell herself not to succumb to the ensigns pleading. But the science directorate had determined that time travel was impossible.

She stood up and unwrapped the little harp from the cloth and took a chair and sat down in front of everyone. She closed her eyes and began to play an old human song: Where my heart will take me.

Completely illogical she enjoyed playing the music and almost smiled. She had often played on her little harp, her father had taught her. But never had she felt this happiness. It was completely illogical. But she enjoyed it. She opened her eyes and saw Captain Archer smile. Hoshi was looking at her happily. Reed was staring at her and Mayweather smiled. But Tucker's look in his eyes unsettled her. He looked at her tenderly. Respect and admiration. And his smile..

 _Stop it T'Pol._ Her logical side gave her a mental kick. She was not going fall in love with this irrational human. She ended the song and everyone applauded. Ensign Sato hugged her.

'That was beautiful, really thanks.' Hoshi said. Captain Archer squeezed her shoulder. Tucker came to her.

'That was…. Beautiful, T'Pol.' He whispered.

'Thank you… Trip.' She said. Another music came on, Thousand years, a human song.

'Dance with me.' Tucker said and took her hands and led her to the 'dance floor'. He wrapped an arm around and took her hand.

'Put your arm on my shoulder.' He whispered in her ear.

She obeyed and found that she was feeling safe in his arms. They started to dance. They were so absorbed by each other that neither noticed that some people stopped dancing and that soon they were the only ones on the dance floor.

'Look at them, they're so sweet.' Said Hoshi.

'Never thought I would see T'Pol dance!' Said Archer laughing.

'Jon, look at the way he looks at her. I think he's in love with her. And she with him.' Hoshi said.

Archer had to agree with Hoshi. At the end of the song, T'Pol had her head on Trip's shoulder and she was practically pressed against the human.

And illogically, she liked it. And she realized that this was what it must feel like.

What humans called: 'Love'


End file.
